Her Boys
by KittySalt
Summary: Follow Phoebe Dillon and the Marauders as they enter their Fifth year at Hogwarts. Can they stay out of trouble? Of course not. Possible Marauder/OC and slight JP/LE. First Fanfic so reviews are encouraged. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my First Fanfic so please read and** please **review, as pointers are helpful. This is the first chapter and I hope its okay, let me know!

**DISCLAIMER: **All I own is Phoebe Dillon and her additions to the original story. This is my interpretation as to how the characters act (If they seem out of character at all Review to keep me on track) **J.K. Rowling owns all else!**

* * *

I, Phoebe Dillon fluttered on to the platform with minutes to spare, gave a hasty kiss goodbye to my mother and brother, and flung myself onto the train just as the whistle blew to signal its exit from platform 9 ¾. I wasn't expecting such a rushed departure, but that's life, it just gets away from you at times. I straightened out my shirt and ran my fidgety hands through my messy auburn hair, letting out a sigh, the train was underway and clicking me closer to home. Hogwarts; it was my fifth year at the wonderful school and I could still recall my first train ride with vivid detail. Young and awestruck I'd never even dreamt of a place where young witches and wizards all over Brittan could learn magic. Being a half-blood I knew of magic, but had never met anyone besides my mum who could do it.

"Move your bloody arse!" a Slytherin sixth year pushed past my roughly, muttering a few choice words as he did so. "Tosser" I muttered as I hauled my trunk down the corridor of the train searching for a compartment, and my boys.

I was of course referring to the four boys that I had been best mates with ever since our chance meeting in first year. Yes my boys, the marauders; with their chaotic nature and relentless joking. I felt right at home with them since I too had a charismatic boldness and impulsive tendencies- no doubt how I wound up in Gryffindor- The boys always found trouble even when they weren't looking, and so on a fateful day in first year they stumbled upon a young mischievous me and our bond was formed.

'Enough with the memory lane' I thought to myself. Blowing my hair out of my face with a harsh exhale I kept moving. Upon hearing a crash at the end of the corridor, and then a bark like laugh that was undeniably Sirius, I quickened pace and entered the compartment.

"Oi! Cut that out!" Peter cried, flailing about in an attempt to push James off of him

"Come on Pete you've got to do better than that" Sirius taunted clearly enjoying watching his best mate mess with his other best mate. At this point James had Peter pinned and a gob of spit was dangerously close to his face. Remus sat quietly reading a book, clearly not engaging himself in this particular tussle.

"I've been standing here for ages, am I really that unnoticeable." I drawled. The boys all looked up.

"Pheebs! We were wondering where you were! How was your summer?" They all said at once.

"Christ boys settle down, I'm only one girl!" I teased, "It was lovely Remus thanks for asking, and my god James get your fat arse off Peter, He'll suffocate!" At that James scowled and got up " I don't have a fat arse!" James said haughtily. Yet I saw him check his behind before sitting back down. "How was all your summers boys", I asked.

"Mine went smoothly, excluding the Full Moons I had a really relaxing break" Remus replied.

"Boring! Moony where's your sense of adventure, Padfoot and I had loads of fun over break. Qudditch everyday, prank planning every night!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, I finally managed to ditch my parents! You're looking at a free man!" Sirius said with his arms spread and a smirk. "Yeah a free man who crashes at his mates all summer and then goes to boarding school" James quipped.

"Alright, alright, Prongs wait until you're married to belittle his achievements please" Remus sighed, always the peacekeeper. I glanced at each of my boys; they had all notably grown over the summer and my five foot self was stunted in comparison. Remus was now tallest, followed by Sirius and closely behind him was James, Peter was on my end of the scale. They had also, admittedly, gotten quite good looking. Sirius' hair was longer and framed his face quite nicely, bringing the attention to his stormy grey eyes and aristocratic structure, he seemed to have gotten quite toned most likely from all the summer qudditch with James. Speaking of, James as always had unruly black hair, which he would mess up when nervous, his hazel eyes held a glint of daring and his slender frame had bulked up a bit due to quidditch. Remus had not only grown taller but had gained a bit of muscle as well, he looked much the same with sandy brown hair that fell into his eyes as he read, his grey-green eyes were the same colour as the creamy coffee I had failed to drink during my rushed breakfast. Peter had finally grown into his nose and ears as well as getting taller and losing his baby fat, his light blond hair was cut short and no longer fell into his brown eyes. They had all changed so much over the summer, I had missed seeing them everyday and now all at once here they are, all grown up. I must admit this thought got me slightly teary and I had just welled up a bit, but then I remembered that James was spitting on Peter when I arrived and the tears miraculously stopped. They may look grown up, I thought, but they're still halfwits.

"We're nearly there now" Remus mused, "we should get our robes on".

"Alright then Dillon out of the compartment" James ordered

"Unless you'd rather stay and watch the show" Sirius added cockily with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "I'd rather keep my breakfast down thanks", I retorted while grabbing my stuff and leaving the compartment.

On my way back to the compartment I ran into a certain sniveling slimeball, and of course where there is slime there is Evans. In all fairness I never made a snap judgment towards Severus Snape, he simply isn't a nice guy. In fact he's a down right git to everybody but Evans and even more despicable towards James, Sirius, and I. I suppose it doesn't help that we prank him every chance we get and make a point to accentuate how greasy he is. Back in first year I was making a potion and instead of putting the snakeskin in before the lacewings I reversed the order, the potion bubbled up and spilt all over his books. I was apologizing profusely but he called me a blithering idiot and hexed me so that my mouth was glued shut. After that I hated the filthy scum and couldn't truly like Evans because of the way she defended him. So, as I passed by them I gave Lily Evans a polite nod and tried my hardest to ignore Snivellus but the git nudged me roughly as I walked by and I fell into the glass door of the compartment. My nose hit first and a sickening crunch had me suspecting a break. The boys all rushed out of the compartment and blood was streaming down from my nose and onto my new school robes. I held my muggle shirt up to my nose and glared daggers at Snape. Lily of course was franticly trying to help and apologizing for the "Accident". Sirius was furious, James was also fuming and, to my surprise completely ignoring Lily, instead focusing on Snape for attacking me. Peter was at the door to the compartment fully supportive, just not in action. As I was holding my broken nose with my blood soaked shirt Remus went to action.

"Here use this" he said, holding up his muggle shirt, "It's cleaner, that's it, now tilt your head back it'll slow the blood flow. There you go" After I'd been taken care of he rounded on Snape, who was being chewed up by Sirius.

"What the bloody hell was that for you immense git!" Remus spat.

"It was just an accident, he didn't mean to push her!" Lily insisted getting quite upset now. "Shut up Evans, of course he meant to, he's a fucking bastard" Sirius replied venomously "What is your problem Snape? Didn't like your big hooked nose so you decided to break hers."

"I simply bumped her. It was completely accidental I assure you" Severus drawled, not a glimpse of remorse; in fact, a rather smug look of triumph donned his bitter features.

"Oh yeah, if it was an accident why are you so bloody pleased with yourself" James fumed.

"Potter back off, I'm sure he's sorry" Lily spat.

"No Lily you back off quit defending him. He is not a bloody saint! Let's go guys, It's not fucking worth it." James stalked back to the compartment and left a fuming yet astonished Lily Evans in his wake. Sirius wasn't leaving that easily; he walked up to Snape and got menacingly close, "and if you touch my mate again I'll drown you in the black lake and claim _that_ was an accident, got it." He turned into the compartment with a death glare clouding his features. Remus followed after him pushing me along with a hand at the small of my back. "Don't mess with her", he called back to Snape, "or you'll deal with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I don't own anything except my own character (Phoebe) and her addition to the story. The rest belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling

Also a quick thanks to readers so far, you guys surprised me quite a bit and made me incredibly excited to post a new chapter. Keep reading, Cheers!

"I can't believe he did that, and in front of Evans too" James exclaimed, still letting off steam.

"I can't believe she didn't see him do that", Remus added looking incredulous.

"People see what they want to see Remus," I sighed, but felt a sharp shot of pain through my nose, the blood was thickening to a stop and I had to breath through my mouth. It was definitely broken. I looked in the windows faint reflection. I looked bad; my face was smeared with blood from my nose down, I had the beginning of a black eye from where my face hit the glass, and a long thin cut above that eyebrow. My nose was only slightly misshapen and I had a swollen lip from where I had bitten down out of pain.

"God I look awful", I moaned. Looking at the boys' reactions I could tell that what I'd said was true, but they immediately informed me that it wasn't that bad.

"It makes you look dangerous and mysterious" Sirius tried to console me, "Hell, if anything it makes you look tough, and with the black eye you could work the whole sexy-pirate angle." He said with a smirk.

"First of all, Pads that's disgusting! Second of all, you should really think before you speak, and third I look like I've had a run in with the Russian mob, don't try and console me, I know I look dreadful."

"I'll fix your nose and clean the blood off as soon as we get to Hogwarts, alright. I'd help you sooner but you know the rules of underage wizardry still apply on the train." Remus offered with a pitying smile.

"Thanks Reams." I sighed, cringing again. The rest of the train ride went smoothly, and I found myself drifting off, before being jolted awake minutes later by a disheveled Peter. "Come on Pheebs or the train'll leave with you still on it!" He moaned as he hauled his suitcase down from the rack. I stretched out and stood up groggily reaching for my trunk. Remus saw I was too short and too tired to manage by myself, so he scooped up my heavy trunk with ease and hauled it out along with his. As I stepped off the train I was greeted by the bright, twinkling lights of the castle and the outdoorsy smell of the woods and lake. I was home. Breathing in a big gust of air I winced realizing that my nose was still in bad shape.

"What's that look for Pheebs, did you see Snape again? Slimy bastard." James said searching all the faces in the crowd looking, presumably, for the 'slimy bastard' in question. "Nope, my nose is hurting a bit though,"

"Oh yeah, here. Episkey." I felt a sharp pain as Remus fixed my broken nose, and then as if a plug were pulled, all the dried blood was cleared from my nose and face. "S'that better?" Remus asked, taking a look at his work.

"You've still got the eye though" Sirius winked as he strolled over, "and I'm telling you some guys might dig it."

"Yeah, that's exactly the crowd I'm looking for, pirate enthusiasts." I rolled my eyes and made towards the carriages. "Are you lot coming or not?" I called.

The feast was splendid as always and the speech afterwards was brief, so as I hiked up the stairs with my marauders laughing around me I couldn't wait to get to bed. Tomorrow was first day of classes, and it would come soon enough.

I made my way into the Gryffindor fifth year girls dorm and sank onto my bed. The girls I bunked with were already there. Marlene Mckinnon was sitting on her bed chatting animatedly with Alice Prewett, most likely about boys. They both had changed over summer, Alice had cut her hair short and gotten taller, although was still quite short. Her brown eyes were kind and her smile was warm. Marlene was a different story; her long brown hair flowed to her lower back and her blue eyes were striking against her glowing skin. Clearly she'd had a vacation in the sun, Brittan weather would never allow a tan. She'd also grown a fair bit over summer, and not just in height. The boys would surely appreciate the changes. Lily was also in the room, reading on her bed, she looked up with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry about today, seriously Phoebe, I hope you're alright." She said.

"Oh it's nothing, just a bit of a break. Remus fixed it easily enough. And the black eye really adds character; you know, kind of a 'sexy-pirate' look." I laughed, shrugging off the uncomfortable pity stare Lily had me trapped in.

"Pirate what? You've got to stop hanging out with boys" She exclaimed "especially those marauders."

" Yeah I suppose they have rubbed off on me, but they really aren't as wild as everyone thinks" I replied, a slight defense to my tone.

"I don't know, they seem quite chaotic; all the pranks and such" Lily countered. Clearly she was unimpressed by the antics they got up to. We got up to. Well I suppose she has reason to think so. I mean we haven't exactly been saints.

I grinned wildly, "Well I wouldn't have it any other way." They are quite something, my boys. I said goodnight and tucked in, tired from the days events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I think that we all get the gist of this. I don't own anything recognizable (i.e. anything relating to Phoebe and her roll in the story). Again this is my portrayal of these characters and I'll do my best. If you have any encouraging- or constructive- criticism or comments I'd love to hear them, translation: PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway thanks for support so far you lovely readers, if you're new, hey there! Okay I'll start the story now.

P.S. I'm sorry for the wait between updates but I've been lacking inspiration as of late!

The Next day I woke to the sounds of my noisy roommates. Marlene was fighting with Lily for mirror space in the bathroom, both charming their hair to lie flat or curl nicely. Alice was already ready, her hair was short therefor took little effort and she got up early enough that bathroom occupancy was seldom an issue. I on the other hand had just stumbled out of bed and was lazily throwing on my clean uniform and plaiting my hair in two down the back. It wasn't my first choice in looks for the first day of classes, but I was tired and couldn't be bothered with another, more exhausting, style. Marlene was out of the bathroom, polished and made up, so I decided to make my way in to brush my teeth and that. Lily was in the middle of a complicated mascara application, so I waited- not so patiently- till she was done. It's not that I wasn't girly enough for makeup; I was just not willing to spend time with it this particular morning. I brushed my teeth and reveled in the feeling of a minty fresh mouth. Time to meet the boys. I gathered up my book bag and practically flung myself out the door, Marlene and Lily were fighting again over whose tie belongs to whom! I met the guys in the common room, well ¾ of the guys. Sirius was still upstairs.

"What's he doing, putting on eyeliner or flexing for himself in front of a mirror." I laughed. The fact that Sirius was in love with himself was a running joke with us.

"I think it's the outfit this time" James replied, joking but still tired from the early rising.

"What the hell does that even mean? We all wear _uniforms_!" I scoffed incredulously.

"I think it has more to do with the general appearance, loose tie, rolled up sleeves and all that," Remus smiled "He prides himself in looking impeccably scruffy".

"Are you lot talking about me?" Sirius smirked as he waltzed down the boys staircase. We all just rolled our eyes.

"If your head was actually even remotely close to how bigheaded you are no one would find you attractive," I chided. "I'm surprised you lot can stand it his ego must take up the entire room." The boys were cracking up at this, even Sirius; it's a damn good thing this lot can laugh at themselves. James wiped a tears from his eyes with a jovial smile spread wide across his face, "That's a laugh, if Sirius looked anything like his personality we'd have to send him to 's for a reduction charm." James cried, setting himself off again. We laughed like this until we reached our usual spots at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. I took my seat in between Remus and Sirius, then James filled in across from me and Peter took his left side. James always hoped Lily would miraculously take his right; She never did. As the boys began piling their plates high with eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and more, I took a helping of yogurt and granola and an apple. "What the bloody hell are you doing", Sirius questioned with a mouthful of toast and egg. He looked appalled and almost angry.

"I've made a decision to no longer eat meat. It's so terrible for those poor animals to be slaughtered just for our benefit." I replied. James laughed, "suit yourself",

"More for us" Sirius finished waving a greasy rash of bacon in my face before cramming it in his mouth. For all of his aristocratic good looks and charm, Sirius was _the most _disgusting eater. I just scoffed and took another bite of my apple. Just then Professor McGonagall began handing us our timetables, "It is your fifth year and OWL's are not a joke", a stern glance was shot to James, Sirius, and I, "I expect nothing but focus and hard work. Studying is not an option, it is a certainty" And with a tightlipped nod she was on her way.

"Well she was cheery." Peter mumbled, he was not the best nor brightest. This year would be hard for him.

"She's always cheery," Remus replied, "what've you all got."

"I've got double Potions, Divination, and Defense. You?" I answered.

"Same, apart from Divination, I have Arithmancy."

"Nerd," Sirius scoffed, "I've got the same as you Pheebs and so has James"

"I hate Divination, and Potions" James whined, a pout on his face and sag to his shoulders. "But Defense is my favourite!" He went from pouting to peppy in a dramatic switch of emotion. That was James, never dwelling on anything for too long, well anything but Lily. Speaking of, the red headed angel passed by with Marlene and Erica- a pretty, yet plain fifth year Ravenclaw- in tow. As they passed Sirius wolf whistled, it was intended for Marlene I expect, but Lily snapped around. Already a furious shade of red, "Potter! I swear to God! Leave me alone for at least a second! Better yet leave me alone forever!" Lily fumed, with each word she took a step closer until she was practically spitting in James' face.

"Get over yourself" Sirius drawled, "I whistled and definitely not at you. Red's not my colour."

Lily was speechless and a shade of red, no longer angry but embarrassed. James was proud. For once it was Lily playing the fool. I thought he would mess it all up and proclaim his undying love for her right then and there.

"Is that all then, you're standing on my foot," He said in a casual tone. Well this was a refreshing turn of events. Usually James swoons for Evans. I'll have to ask James about it later, but we'll be late if we don't leave soon.

"I'm headed to class then, Remus care to join me." I asked holding my arm out to him. Sirius was already flirting shamelessly with Marlene and James was talking animatedly to Peter, No doubt about his Lily encounter. He stood up and linked his arm in mine. "Alright but no funny business," With a devilish smile I reached up my back foot to kick him in the bum. He glared at me playfully and I gave him my most winning smile. Off to enjoy a crappy double potions class.

The rest of the Marauders caught up to us just as we descended into the dreary dungeons for potions. I was no longer linked up with Remus but casually had an arm around him and James. I reached up to tidy James' hair and got a smack in the stomach for my attempt.

"Blimey James" I breathed, "You can't do that anymore, you're much to strong." I leaned against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Resorting to hitting girls then Potter." A nasally voice spat from the shadows.

"Oh that's rich coming from you, you sniveling little git." I spat with enough venom in my voice to kill. I still wasn't over the whole nose ordeal. Sirius was by my side immediately. Sirius and I were alike in most ways; one way was our immense hatred for Snape. I was glaring mercilessly at the pale worm. To my left I could see both James and Remus alert with wands and fierce looks written plainly across their faces. Peter was probably somewhere behind Sirius. A fight was bound to happen and though I wanted my revenge this lacked the subtlety and flair I'd imagined. "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to fifth year potions" Professor Slughorn announced in his usual grand manor. "If you'd all take your seats we can begin with our first lesson. Choose wisely these will be you partners for the remainder of the year."

"Well Snivellus, you've been saved. For now." Sirius said menacingly as he passed, I was right behind him and did not restrain myself from roughly brushing past him as I did so. I filed into the class and took a seat with Remus and Sirius. Marlene didn't hesitate to file in next to Sirius, which left Lily floundering helplessly between the seat beside Yaxley, a mean Slytherin with a strong unpleasant odor, or the one next to James. Lily looked to be seriously considering Yaxley when a petite Slytherin with a cruel pointy face slid in next to him. She sighed, James it was. I smiled wickedly, this will be an entertaining year.

"Want to be my partner Sirius." Marlene was leaning in very close to Sirius. I watched as he turned to her and smirked, "Of course love."

He was shameless, absolutely shameless. Deciding to have my own fun I turned to Remus and leaned quite close to him. He turned to face me and immediately noticed the lack of space between us. I knew this would make Moony uncomfortable; he wasn't one for this suggestive behavior, even if it was just for a laugh. I twisted a plait around my fingers and lowered my eyelids. "Want to be my partner Remus", I said in a subtle yet seductive tone. Sirius who was looking on at the scene was stifling fits of laughter. Marlene was at first confused by my flirtation but then quickly realized I was taking the piss out of her and got upset with me. Remus was the most frazzled, his ears and cheeks were tinged red. He scratched the back of his head, not nervously, but quite awkwardly. He cleared his throat before responding, "Of course love." That was Remus; even though he was clearly unsure about the situation he never missed a beat to reply how Sirius did. I beamed up at him, suductivity gone without a trace- well Moony's cheeks were still flushed- and back to my one-of-the-guys self.

"Alright you get the ingredients listed on the board and I'll start the water boiling," I said to him. I was fairly good at potions and Remus and I were the most focused of the group when it came to coursework. "Okay, not to hot," Remus reminded while walking away.

"That was brilliant," Sirius said while Marlene was grabbing the supplies, "I've never seen Moony get so red. You've got to mess with him more often, his reactions are priceless."

"I wasn't teasing Moony, I was making fun of the way Marlene was falling all over you. When she does something ridiculously embarrassing to herself I'll do the same." I replied, only half joking. As a female I was always noticing the attention the boys got. Most of the time it was intolerable, not that I was jealous, I was just sick of girls throwing themselves at the Marauders and expecting results. I got very protective over them- and vice versa- but the constant flirting and hair flips were a little much at times. Like now. Marlene was walking back from gathering supplies with Moony not far behind. As she set down the ingredients she blatantly ran her hand over Sirius'. She looked up at him and giggled. I kid you not she was _giggling. _I leaned over and whispered to Remus, "If I ever giggle like that hex me into oblivion." Remus laughed a little to loudly and Marlene tore her hand away with a scowl.

Our potion was coming along well. Its amber colour matched the description in the text perfectly and with the all the components added the stirring was all that needed to be done. I sat back on my stool and lazily watched as Moony stirred the concoction intently.

"Wake me up when class is over." I said as I closed my eyes. I'd only been resting a while when I felt a sickening jolt as I lurched to the ground. Sirius snickered as he helped me up.

"Fuck you," I rubbed my sore head and scowled menacingly.

"You looked so peaceful." He grinned madly.

"Lets go or we won't have a long break." James called from the doorway. Sirius flung his arm around me and I dumped my books into his hands. We made our way out the door towards the rest of our gang. First class of the year and I was already thankful for break.


End file.
